I Raised That Kid
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Sam is dating Gabriel. Castiel is dating Dean. The big brothers remember how they raised their little brothers when they're forced to accept someone else in their little brothers' lives.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas.

Castiel and Gabriel are having a conversation the same time Sam and Dean are but they aren't in the same room. They're just talking at the same time. Gabriel's memories are italicized and Dean's are bold. Hope it's not confusing!

* * *

"Gabriel?" Castiel said.

"Dean?" Sam said.

"What's eating your pants, Cas?" Gabriel asked.

"Spit it out, Sam," Dean said.

"Nothing is eating my pants," Castiel looked downwards.

"Well…" Sam said.

"It's an expression, Cas," Gabriel deadpanned.

"Sam," Dean said.

"I'm dating Dean," Castiel said.

"I'm dating Gabriel," Sam said.

"About time," Gabriel snorted.

"You're _what_?"

* * *

"_Hush little Cas…"_

**"Sam, stop crying!"**

"_Don't say a word,"_

**"Sam, I mean it!"**

"_Mikey's gonna buy you a mocking bird,"_

**"Sammy, come on. Don't do this to me…"**

"_And if that mocking bird don't sing…"_

**"Shh… come on… daddy will be home soon,"**

"_Raphael's gonna buy you a diamond ring,"_

**"Sam, shh… come on… uh, you want me to sing? Uh…"**

"_And if that diamond ring turns brass…"_

**"Carry on my wayward son…"**

"_Anna's gonna buy you a looking glass,"_

**"There will be peace when you are done,"**

"_Now come on little Cas, stop crying,"_

**"Lay your weary head to rest,"**

"_I don't know the rest of the words to this song,"_

**"Don't you cry no more,"**

"_And you're giving everyone a big, gigantic headache, you brat," _

**Finally, Sam had stopped crying. Dean slumped back in relief. Why couldn't he be older? He could take care of Sammy better that way. Dean continued patting baby Sammy's back. His patting motions eventually got slower as he began to drift off. He got up onto the bed, making a pillow brigade so Sammy wouldn't accidentally fall off the bed somehow and settled down next to him to sleep.**

**John went back into the motel room, wanting to just collapse where he stood. He stopped upon seeing his two sons asleep on the bed. Smiling tiredly, he pulled the covers up over them. Some things were worth coming home too.**

_It was with great relief that Gabriel passed off his brat of a little brother to Anna, even if the kid was sleeping on Gabriel, having stopped crying a little while ago, or so he thought. Barely ten minutes later, when Castiel had no doubt woken up, Gabriel could hear the screams of his little brother. Gabriel closed his eyes in annoyance and watched as Anna struggled- and failed- to get Castiel to stop crying._

"_Give him here," Gabriel said at last. "Father, Cas, what are we going to do with you?" But he said that before Castiel quieted the minute he was in Gabriel's arms. Gabriel sighed. "Yeah, I know I'm awesome."_

* * *

**"Sam, come on!" eight year old Dean urged.**

**"But Dean!" five year old Sam whined.**

**"But what?" Dean huffed.**

**"It hurts!" Sammy whimpered. Dean looked flustered and crossed his arms. He bent down and kissed Sam's boo boo, getting up quickly and turning around, holding his hand out.**

**"There! It's all better now! Let's go," Dean said. He was surprised when he felt a small hand grab his own hand. He glanced at Sam who was now smiling happily and was more than willing to follow Dean across the street. Looking nervously at Sam and how he was limping, Dean stopped and let go of Sam's hand, bending down in front of him.**

**"Get on," Dean said and Sam climbed onto Dean's back.**

**"Thanks Dean!" Sam said happily.**

* * *

"_What are you whining about now, brat?" Gabriel sighed, walking up to his brother with folded arms. Castiel looked at Gabriel with wet eyes, whimpering. Gabriel saw the problem before Castiel told him- his right wing was bloody._

"_I hurt my wing," Castiel whimpered. Gabriel frowned and bent down next to Castiel, running his hand over the wing._

"_Hey, this is nothing," Gabriel said. "One day you'll be a soldier and you'll have worse injuries than this." _

"_Then maybe I don't want to be a solider!" Castiel pouted, crossing his arms. Gabriel sighed._

"_Castiel, father wants you to be a soldier. Don't you love father?" Gabriel asked. Castiel pouted and crossed his arms but eventually he nodded. Gabriel knew he had won that point- Castiel was a very loyal angel even at this young age but he hadn't succeeded in making him feel better and Gabriel was nothing if he wasn't a big sap._

"_Come on, Cassie boy," Gabriel said. _

"_Don't call me Cassie boy," Castiel pouted. Gabriel just smiled and lifted Castiel into his arms._

"_Let's go flying, kiddo," Gabriel said. He threw Castiel upwards once they were in the air and caught him after letting him drop a few feet. Castiel looked startled at first but when Gabriel did it again, he laughed in glee._

"_Again, again!"_

* * *

"I hear you're dating my brother," Gabriel said.

"Funny, a little bird told me the same thing," Dean said. "You're dating mine."

"Cas is my brother," Gabriel said.

"Funny, Sam's mine," Dean retorted.

"Don't get cute, Winchester," Gabriel said.

* * *

**"You sure you want to do this?" Dean asked.**

**"Yeah, I'm sure," Sam said.**

**"Because you don't have to-"**

**"Dean. You're not changing my mind. I'm going," Sam insisted. Dean swallowed and slowed the Impala to a stop at the bus station.**

**"So… what're you majoring in or whatever it's called?" Dean asked.**

**"Prelaw," Sam answered. Dean smirked but it wasn't happy.**

**"So, you're getting ready to bail me and Dad out when we finally get thrown in the slammer?" Dean asked. The corner of Sam's mouth pulled into something resembling a smile as the brothers got out. Sam was about to grab his luggage but Dean beat him to it, grabbing the bag before him and walking to the bus stop.**

**"So… take care of yourself, you here?" Dean asked. "Keep your knives sharp and lay salt around the windows and-"**

**"Dean. I know. You taught me," Sam said.**

**"Yeah…" Dean said. "You should go now." Sam nodded and hesitated. He hugged Dean and Dean hugged him back quickly, watching his little brother get on the bus. He walked back to the Impala and was about to get in until he heard his name.**

**"Dean!" Sam shouted. Dean turned to see his little brother running off the bus. Dean gave his brother a small smile and he opened his arms, hugging his little brother tightly.**

**"Get on that bus," Dean ordered, struggling to hold back tears. "You get on that bus and you keep yourself safe, understand?"**

**"Y-yeah," Sam said, "I got it."**

**And the hardest thing Dean had had to do yet was send Sam on that bus to Stanford.**

* * *

"_Sorry Cas," Gabriel whispered once he was on Earth, knowing his brother- the brother he had raised- thought him dead._

* * *

**"Whoa, easy, tiger," Dean grinned at his little brother, who was breathing hard.**

**"Dean?" Sam asked. Dean laughed. It had been two years since he had seen Sammy. It was good to see Sammy again.**

**"You scared the crap out of me!" Sam said.**

**"That's 'cause you're out of practice," Dean smirked. Sam grabbed Dean's hand and yanked, slamming his heel into Dean's back and sending Dean to the floor. "Or not. Get off of me." Sam rolled to his feet and pulled Dean up.**

**"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked.**

**"Well, I was looking for a beer," Dean said.**

* * *

_The door to Gabriel's sitcom world opened up and revealed Castiel with minor injuries._

"_You okay?" Dean asked. Of course he was alright. Gabriel rolled his eyes. Did Dean really think he'd let his brother get seriously injured because of him? Well, not that Dean knew that they were brothers but Gabriel suspected that Castiel had begun to put two and two together. _

"_I don't have much time," Castiel said._

"_What happened?" Sam asked._

"_I got out," Castiel said._

"_From where?" Dean asked._

"_Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be," Castiel insisted._

"_What thing—the Trickster?" Dean asked._

"_If it is a trickster," Castiel said._

"_What do you mean?" Dean asked._

_Castiel was flung backwards into the wall, his face hidden. Gabriel appeared at the door. _

"_Hello!" Gabriel said. There was applause and cheers. Castiel got up; his mouth has been duct-taped shut. "Thank you. Thank you, ladies." Castiel glared at his brother. "Hi, Castiel!" He gestured at his brother and made him disappear. Yep, it was good to see his brother alive._

"_You know him?" Sam asked._

"_Where did you just send him?" Dean demanded. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Yep, the dude was seriously crushing on his bro. He'd have to have a talk with everyone… did Castiel know about the birds and the bees yet? He wondered if Michael skipped that lesson or not…_

"_Relax, he'll live. ...Maybe," Gabriel smirked. Oh yeah, there was definitely something going on between Dean and Castiel but that could wait. Right now, he could concentrate on knowing that his brother hadn't died in a war. He was alive. He was safe. He was-_

_He was trapped in a ring of holy fire. Thank daddy for water, right?_

* * *

"I don't have to like it," Dean snapped.

"I never said I did like it," Gabriel retorted. The older brothers glared at each other.

"So… you know if you hurt him, I'll barbeque you in holy oil?" Dean asked. _You'll take care of him?_

"That's the best you got?" Gabriel snorted. "Hurt Cas and I'll throw you in TV Land for eternity… I'm not going to hurt Sam." _I'll take care of him. Will you take care of mine?_

"Well I'm not going to hurt Cas," Dean said.

"Then we've reached an understanding," Gabriel said.

"I don't like reaching understandings with you," Dean made a face.

"Neither do I," Gabriel frowned. "Want to go out for a drink?"

"Sure,"


End file.
